1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mounting bracket for positioning a junction box relative to a wall surface under construction.
2. Description of Background Art
Metal studs are currently being used in new building construction which have produced substantial problems with respect to mounting and supporting junction boxes for electrical power lines, telephone lines, and the like relative to the metal studs. Available methods which are used to secure junction boxes to metal studs are extremely time-consuming and therefore expensive. In addition, it is difficult to properly angularly position the junction box with respect to the studs while using conventional mounting brackets.
The Medlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,337, discloses a mounting bracket which clamps onto a metal stud. The mounting bracket 11 includes parallel arms 15, 17 which engage with a metal stud 5 to clamp the bracket 11 relative to the metal stud.
Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,768, disclose a conventional switch box mounting bracket which is designed to be nailed to a conventional wooden stud. A flat plate 5 includes perpendicular flanges 6, 7 and lugs 8 for affixing an electrical box A relative to the bracket. The box A is affixed prior to the mounting bracket being nailed to the conventional framing.
Pries etal., U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,191, discloses a conventional electrical switch box. The switch box is designed to be inserted through an opening in a wall surface. No mounted bracket is provided for retaining the switch box relative to the opening.
Beugler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,092, discloses a switch box which is designed to be affixed to a plate 7. Projections 10 are adapted to receive a screw 11 for affixing the electrical box 5 relative to the plate 7 prior to the electrical box 5 being inserted into an opening in a wall.